<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Old Gang of Mine by KnockturnAlleyBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347848">That Old Gang of Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnockturnAlleyBoy/pseuds/KnockturnAlleyBoy'>KnockturnAlleyBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Do not translate without permission, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Gay Sirius Black, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Magic, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Original Character(s), Original characters belong to me, Self-Acceptance, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter Friendship, Swearing, Violence, do not post outside of this site without permission and credit, homophobic violence, jily, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnockturnAlleyBoy/pseuds/KnockturnAlleyBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond the hallowed halls of Hogwarts a darkness is growing upon the horizon. Friends turn against friends. People go missing. People wind up dead. A war is coming, one that will change the history of wizardkind forever. The time has come for the marauders to put aside the laughter of childhood, and brace themselves for the storm of adulthood. All that on top of exams, crushes and the occasional hangover.  </p><p>“When we stand up for what we believe in—for what’s right—there is always a chance that we risk the very things we fight for: our safety, our lives, our freedom. But if we stand down, the risk is definite.”</p><p>Starting at the beginning of the Marauders' 5th year (1975) at Hogwarts and lasting until the first downfall of Voldemort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mysterious Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/gifts">YouBlitheringIdiot</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <b>August 1975</b> </em>
</p><p><br/>"Now are you sure you boys will be alright? I don't mind coming with you." Hope Lupin fussed, standing on her tiptoes to brush stray bits of lint from her son's shoulders. He had grown so much over the Summer, her quiet, sensitive little boy had flown full pelt into puberty and was now beginning to look like the man he would one day become. Remus' faded pink scars which crossed his face caught the sunlight and leered at her.<br/><br/>"Mum, we'll be fine," Remus assured her, picking up his satchel and giving Hope a quick peck on the cheek, "Quick stop at Diagon Alley and then over to James' for the rest of the day. I'll be home for ten." <br/><br/>"You just see that you are young man, and don't let that Sirius Black lead you astray! The last thing i want is you coming home merry on Firewhiskey or whatever the blasted drink is." Hope reminded him, the memory of her cream carpet in the foyer splattered with thick brown vomit as her fourteen-year-old son giggled uncontrollably sprang to the front of her mind. Lyall had grounded him for a week. Hope ungrounded him two days later. Remus' friends were nice, polite but troublesome to a fault. They had the good manners never ever to cause trouble in her home, but that never stopped them from causing trouble outside of it.</p><p>"I promise no Firewhiskey. Sirius said he couldn't nick anymore, anyway." Remus half smiled at his mother, a light blush rising in his cheeks as she continued to fuss.</p><p>"Are you sure you’re ok? I'm still not convinced your father healed your ribs correctly." Hope gently touched the side of her son's chest.<br/><br/>"My ribs are fine Mum. The full moon was nearly a week ago. I'm as good as I'll ever be."</p><p>"Have you got your school list? Enough money? And remember to thank Mrs Potter for having you over for the day." </p><p>"Mia loves having us over. It stops James from being bored and harassing her." Remus laughed, finally edging towards the fireplace.<br/><br/>"That's Mrs Potter, Remus. Manners cost nothing." Hope scolded, stepping clear of the fireplace. Her mind reached back to the first time Remus had ever travelled by Floo Powder. Lyall had bundled the small boy into his arms. Remus' blanket stained a vulgar claret as the blood poured from every open wound. The screams from her son before he passed out still pierced deep within Hope's soul and invaded most of her dreams. A flash of green flames and they were in St Mungo's, smuggled into a private room to await the news that every parent would dread to hear. <em>That</em> news never came. Remus had survived. Hope Lupin was convinced that Floo Powder had probably saved her son's life. Even if it had condemned to spend it as an outsider.<br/><br/>"Fine, fine it's Mrs Potter. Look I'm going to be late. Do you want to check anything else? Is my hair ok? How about checking if my underwear and socks are clean?" Remus mused, briefly bending over in front of his mother before stepping into the fireplace and grabbing a handful the glittery powder.</p><p>"No need to be cheeky. I could always change my mind about letting you go, you know." <br/><br/>"Well, I best get moving then! THE LEAKY CAULDRON!"  Remus threw the powder at his feet, his eyes glowing as the magical flames bloomed into existence before consuming him, leaving an empty smoking fireplace.</p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p>"Moony! Over here!" Sirius' voice broke through the din of the tightly packed pub, Remus stooped to exit the fireplace, finally becoming accustomed to his new height. The number of times he had smacked his head into things since his growth spurt had become a running joke within the Lupin household. Remus hated his height. Tall, gangly and scarred. His mother often spoke of a God that worked in mysterious ways. A 6ft 4" werewolf covered in scars did not seem very mysterious to Remus. It seemed to Remus that God was just taking the piss at this point.<br/><br/>A shy smile crossed Remus' lips as he saw Sirius waving from a corner table. The Black Rebel sat with his arms slung over the back of his chair, his feet crossed and resting on the table next to Peter's plate of bangers and mash. Although Sirius' clothes were decidedly muggle, consisting of ripped black jeans and a t-shirt, his straight smooth nose still seemed to find itself slightly aloft from his surroundings. A thoroughbred prince surveying his kingdom. Sirius tried to put up a good effort to be just like everyone else but certain behaviours and mannerisms seemed to be carved within his subconscious. They had been worn and weathered with time and socialisation of course, but still they persisted. Remus wondered how often those behaviours had saved Sirius' arse at home, probably a fair few judging by what he had been told about Walburga and Orion Black.</p><p>"So I think we should hit Flourish and Blotts first, this early on it won't be too busy." James explained to the group, his quill scratching furiously at his parchment, "Then we can hit the apothecary before finishing up at Quality Quidditch."</p><p>"Must we plan everything like a MI5 operation?" Remus asked, helping himself to a cold butterbeer and the only vacant seat.</p><p>"Like a what?" Peter asked, spraying bits of onion gravy and mashed potato across the table.</p><p>"Muggle Auror Department," Sirius answered, "isn't that Right, Moony?"</p><p>"Top marks. There may be hope for you yet." Remus laughed, before downing his butterbeer in one.</p><p>"Thirsty, mate?" James asked, eyeing Remus.</p><p>"It’s bloody boiling here, do they have to have fires going when its 26 degrees outside?" The summer had been a shock to the entire country, a record-breaking spate of sunshine and dry heat. Remus hated it with a passion.</p><p>"Of course, what would the Leaky Cauldron be without the smell of boiling cabbage and bollock sweat?" Sirius yawned, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind a trip to Florean's, you know because of the heat." Peter suggested, before burping loudly.</p><p>"Yeah, and it would have nothing to do with the fact his niece is helping him out before she starts at the ministry. Mind you when she leans over that counter you can see all the wa--"</p><p>"Sirius!" Remus slapped his friend on the arm as Peter turned a rapidly deepening shade of red.</p><p>"I think it’s cute our little Wormtail has his first crush. Mind you I don't envy his mother cleaning his crusty sheets after tonight!" Sirius laughed, poking Peter in the side of the ribs.</p><p>"And with that disgusting image burned into my brain, let’s get moving." James stood, shoving his things into his bag. Remus noted that the summer had been kind to James. A light tan graced his skin, marred only by a few pimples here and there. His t-shirt clung tightly to his broad and toned body. James had spent most of the summer training, push ups, sit ups, broom pull ups, you name the exercise, chances are he was already an expert. Indeed, the Marauders had all been treated to a copy of his training schedule via owl, amid the usual suggestions for pranks and the occasional dirty joke.</p><p>Sirius had written that he might try to exercise as well if he felt so inclined. The results on Sirius were as obvious as the haughty nose on his face. He had taken James' training timetable as a challenge, a dare to see who could win. So far it seemed to be neck and neck. Sirius was shorter than James and himself but seemed to have gained more muscle. Good for a beater. James had slimmed, toned and gained a few inches in height. Peter had written that he might join in, but obviously had spent most of the summer gorging himself silly, as per usual. Remus had not bothered. His father explained that one of the few perks of his furry little problem would be preternatural athleticism. He would never be a bodybuilder. The werewolf genes, when deprived of fresh prey, devoured as much protein as they could within the host without causing it death. Mrs Lomax down the lane had compared Remus to a whippet when he saved her cocker-spaniel, Desmond from being run over near the church. An emaciated werewolf who saved cocker-spaniels for little old ladies. Remus supposed it was better than being a vicious killer with a body like an Adonis. Sometimes.</p><p>The usual hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley was blessedly absent, partly due to the fact the shops had just begun to open but mainly because the oppressive heat of the uncovered street had sent witches and wizards flocking to more appropriate summer actives. The magical community had flocked to the seaside to sunbath with the muggles and there was a daily report in the Daily Prophet by Junior Writer Rita Skeeter about how many of them had been fined or arrested for erecting deck chairs which hovered a few inches from the sand or were throwing snow spells at each other.</p><p>“Right, everyone got their book lists?” James asked, pushing the peeling green door of Flourish and Blotts open, the bell tinkling above them as a rush of cool air covered the group.</p><p>“Prongs, we are all in the same classes. We only need one.” Sirius drawled, plucking a book about defensive magic from a shelf and thumbing through it.</p><p>“Hogwarts? What Year?” The assistant behind the counter enquired before James had a chance to answer back.</p><p>“Fifth, please. Four sets with Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes.” Remus explained, smiling politely at the portly man, who was already rifling in the back.</p><p>“Any extra reading?”</p><p>“Not that I’m aware of. Have we forgotten about something?”</p><p>“No, it just the young man upstairs seems hellbent on buying every book in the shop.” The man chortled to himself.</p><p>“Oi! Potter! Learned how to catch a Quaffle yet?” A voice laughed from one of the stacks, quickly followed by Douglas McLaggen, his dirty blonde hair swept to the side.</p><p>“A damn sight better than you can stop the other teams from scoring,” James laughed as he and Sirius sauntered over to the books about Quidditch and Flying and shook the fellow Gryffindor’s hand enthusiastically, “You think you’re actually in with a chance to make the team again?”</p><p>“Been training all summer Potter, ready for anything. Even Nick over here is thinking of trying out!” Douglas laughed, grabbing his friend by the arm and dragging him into the front of the shop. Nick stood about half a foot taller than Mclaggen, and twice as broad. His dark brown hair had been slung into a ponytail, held with a thin leather strap, revealing a chiselled jaw line and strong cheekbones.</p><p>“About time you joined Beaumont! I need some good backup.” Sirius shoved Nick in the shoulder, before offering his own hand, “Good firm grip you’ve got there, perfect for a beater.”</p><p>“I doubt I’ll be able to join if McGonagall has her way. If I don’t pick up my Charms results in a hurry, I can kiss Quidditch goodbye.” Nick explained, his muscular arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>“How are you Douglas? Nick?” Remus joined the group, setting the book list on the counter for the shop keeper to double check. He felt his eyes raking over Nick’s muscles and toned waist, probably another success story from James’ workout routine.</p><p>“Better than you by the looks of things Lupin! Don’t they feed you at home? Mind you you’d be tall enough to give me a run for my money!”</p><p>“You never know McLaggen, I just might!” Remus joined in the laugh; it was easier to laugh with the jokes then to challenge them. If Remus challenged them, that could lead to awkward questions, which would lead to awkward explanations, which would probably result in a mob of wizarding parents with torches and pitchforks ready to crucify him outside of Hogwarts. It did not matter if he felt angry or offended, the only thing that mattered was that he was in control of himself. The Marauders took their lead from Remus and laughed as well.</p><p>“Is that everything Mr. Lancaster?” An exasperated female shop assistant slowly walked down the spiral staircase from the upper floor, levitating a stack of about 30 books in front of her.</p><p>“Oh Christ, he comes the Gryffindor shirt-lifter.” McLaggen groaned as a boy reached the bottom step. Ryan Lancaster peered over the top of his round glasses which were perched precariously on the edge of his nose, his concentration broken from the parchment in front of him.</p><p>“Morning, Remus, boys.” Ryan smiled politely, his spine straightening to an almost unnatural stiffness as he nodded to them all. His slim frame was bound tightly in dark trousers and a waistcoat. Remus had no idea how on earth Ryan could wear those kinds of clothes in that kind of heat.</p><p>“Alright, Lancaster? Ready to save the Gryffindor house from the Marauders’ pranks again?” Sirius smirked, ruffling Ryan’s coiffed black hair.</p><p>“Don’t I always?” Ryan laughed, touching his hair softly to put it back into place. It was a well-known secret among the Gryffindor’s that whatever points the Marauders usually lost for the house due to their antics were won again during class by Ryan Lancaster. He had been top of the year since his first year. Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw house had conducted no less than three independent magical investigations into the Sorting Hat, convinced that the wizened Hat had made an error and Ryan should rightly belong to Ravenclaw. That Hat had time and time again defended its original decision. Ryan was a Gryffindor. His fellow housemates took it as a matter of personal house pride they had scored some odd kind of magical savant who kept himself out of trouble and dragged up the class average. That was until the end of fourth year.</p><p>“‘Course you do! That’s why you’ll always be on our good side.” Sirius slapped Ryan on the back, smiling at him broadly.</p><p>“I wouldn’t Sirius, god knows what you’ll catch from the likes of him.” McLaggen warned, eyeing Ryan dangerously. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus noticed Peter smiling in a way that was not kind at all.</p><p>“I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean.” Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“We all know why you and Terry Clark were nearly kicked out at the end of last year. Filch caught you both kissing in the library after the exams. Bloody disgusting.” McLaggen, had cleared the space between himself and Ryan, directly staring down at him. Ryan was quicker and has his wand pointed directly at him.</p><p>“Now hang on McLaggen no one knows anything of the sort. It was a just a rumour. Its none of your business, anyway.” James quickly put himself between the two as Sirius pulled Ryan’s arm down to his side. Peter looked terrified. Remus beamed at his two friends, brave Gryffindors to the core, while silently cursing himself for his inaction.</p><p>“Bollocks Potter! You said so yourself. You wouldn’t let him in the Gryffindor changing rooms even if he were the best Seeker on the planet.”</p><p>Remus noticed a flash of hurt in Ryan’s eyes before it quickly vanished beneath his calm veneer. James ears turned slightly pink, as his shoulders deflated. Remus knew it was true, James had said that, as loudly as he could in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone had whispered behind their books and made comments in the corridors. They kept making comments until Adam Stebbins made one comment too far, and Ryan transfigured him into a teapot.</p><p>“Look fellas, let’s not start the year off like this. Bygones and all that. Besides, McLaggen I don’t fancy you on the Quidditch Pitch after Lancaster jinxes you.” Sirius suggested, while keeping his hand firmly around Ryan’s wand arm.</p><p>“As long as the swotty little puff keeps out of my way and doesn’t try and cop a feel.” McLaggen declared, before leaving the shop.</p><p>“Sorry about him, he’s really alright once you get to know him.” Nick smiled at Ryan, his cheeks showing his obvious embarrassment.</p><p>“I’d rather get to know a Blast-Ended Skrewt going through menopause, god knows it would make better conversation.” Ryan replied icily, before handing some money to the shopkeeper.</p><p>“Probably,” Nick laughed, “Honestly mate, don’t listen to him. He is a prat and not everyone thinks like he does. If it is any consolation, I definitely think you could take him in a duel.”</p><p>“Not really a consolation when you’re stating the obvious,” James said, picking his own books up from the counter, “Lancaster, about what he said, I didn—”</p><p>“James its fine. Believe me I have heard worse. Besides, I would not be caught dead in a Quidditch changing room, not a fan of the sport. If you and Sirius fancy giving me a private show however…” Ryan smirked as James’ mouth formed a perfect O and Sirius burst into laughter.</p><p>“Anytime Lancaster, anytime,” Sirius’ eyes streamed with laughter, “Long as you do my homework for me, you can call me yours.” Sirius began working his way through the back of Ryan's hair playfully, winking at him in a way that made Remus smile as his stomach knotted.</p><p>As if realising that for a change he was not part of the joke, James quickly sprang into action and began gyrating against Ryan’s other side. Ryan’s pale cheeks turned the colour of strawberry milkshake as he extricated himself from the pair of marauders.</p><p>“Are you wanting to take all these books now, love?” The shop assistant asked, scowling slightly at James and Sirius who were know exaggeratedly gyrating against each other, making mock kiss noises and declaring everlasting love.</p><p>“No thank you, if you can please send them to my home it would be most appreciated.” Ryan suggested.</p><p>“Consider it done Master Lancaster, and please say ‘hello’ to Madame Lancaster.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to. Anyways I must get on, I’m meeting my mother at the Savoy.” Ryan nodded to each of them before quickly leaving the shop, his composure completely neutral and his back ramrod straight.</p><p>“Say all you want about his mind, he’s a strange one.” Peter offered, as his little finger dug into his ear, trying his hardest to clean it. Remus hated to admit it, but Peter had a point. Ryan was intellectually gifted beyond his understanding, but Remus could not fathom why he had so brazenly been open about the fact he was gay. Why on earth would Ryan choose to make life harder for himself? Tall, gangly and scarred Remus wanted nothing more than to vanish into obscurity.</p><p>“Well, we better get off to Florean’s before Peter forgets what a decent pair of tits looks like, fancy joining us Nick?” Sirius asked, pulling Remus from his thoughts.</p><p>“Nah, I better go and find Douglas before he causes more bother. See you all at King’s Cross and be sure to bring your A game for try-outs, Black.” Nick waved as he headed off back towards the Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>“Well looks like its just us Marauders, ice creams on me?” Remus smiled as he led the way to Florean’s to enjoy one of life’s small pleasures in the company of his friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well finally after having this story rattling around my head for eight years I've pulled my finger out and decided it is time! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, please comment as feedback as crucial. My first ever story! Help a guy out :)</p><p>A special shout out to YouBlitheringIdiot - a truly kind and imaginative writer. Without her stories, i doubt i would have had the spine to finally put mine out there. I truly extend my thanks and hope my writing didn't disappoint you too much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cold Snap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><b>September 1975</b> </em>
</p><p>Lily Evans stared absentmindedly out of her dormitory window. The heatwave of August had ended the moment the Hogwart's Express had crossed the Scottish border; what was once glorious sunshine had now been replaced by thick dull clouds which seemed to have an unlimited supply of rain. The stone fireplaces were perpetually lit throughout the castle and the site of students wearing scarfs and gloves in the classrooms was now a common occurrence. Lily didn't mind the rain or the fog. She enjoyed the smell of the burning wood in the fireplaces and the sight of Professor Slughorn bouncing around the castle with his usual enthusiasm, only now sporting a pair of garish pink fluffy earmuffs.</p><p>"Lily, you coming down to breakfast? If we get their early we won't have to wait ages for our timetables." Alice Roberts asked, breaking Lily from her staring contest with the Hogwarts Lake.</p><p>"You mean you won't have to wait ages to see Frank." Lily replied with a wink, slipping her scarf around her neck.</p><p>"That's just a bonus...a bacon sandwich and Frank Longbottom, " Alice smiled, as the two girls began the long trek down to the Great Hall, "Not that he'd notice me in a million years."</p><p>"I keep telling you Al, just make the first move. Boys are hopeless."<br/><br/>"Easy for you to say Miss-never-without-an-offer. Severus would give his left nut just for a kiss on the cheek and Potter’s been asking you out since second year. And those are just the boys in <em>our</em> year."</p><p>“Alice I don’t know how many times I’ve got to tell you, Sev and I are just friends. I know it. He knows it. We just get on.”</p><p>“No sweetie, me and you ‘just get on’. I don’t go bright red every time your bra strap slips down your arm during class.” Alice laughed, as the two girls swept into the Great Hall.</p><p>“He’s just shy! You know what boys are like, they try and talk a good game but when they actually come face to face with anything to do with sex they just go to pieces.” Lily tried to explain, as she had explained a million times since first year. The thought of herself and Severus in anything but a platonic relationship made her uncomfortable. Although Alice was clearly having a laugh, the other girls in Lily’s year all seemed to be fascinated with the old adage that boys and girls could never just be friends.  </p><p>“Sirius Black seems to know what he’s doing.” Alice nodded down the table as she helped herself to some toast and obscene amount of bacon.</p><p>“He <em>thinks</em> he knows what he’s doing.” Lily replied, as she watched the heir to the Black family throne, his shoulder length onyx hair groomed to perfection deliver his usual morning flirting routine to a gaggle of enraptured girls, some of which didn’t even belong to Gryffindor House.  The other marauders sat hunched over a piece of parchment, whispering to each other conspiratorially.</p><p>“Well whatever he’s doing, I wish Frank would take some lessons. I swear he would be more interested in me if I was a Chinese Chomping Cabbage.”</p><p>“A what?” Lily laughed.</p><p>“God knows, I was only half listening when he was telling me on the train.” Alice rolled her eyes.</p><p>Professor McGonagall swept over to the Gryffindor table, tapping pieces of parchment with her wand and handing them to various students.</p><p>“Good Morning, ladies. I trust you both had a pleasant and restful summer?”</p><p>“Yes, Professor.” Lily and Alice replied automatically, knowing that Minerva McGonagall had no interest in a long and drawn out story about what teenage girls got up to during the summer holidays.</p><p>"Good. As you both know your OWL examinations are at the end of the year and i will not tolerate shirkers in my house." McGonagall tapped two pieces of parchment smartly and handed Lily and Alice their timetables.<br/><br/>"Of course not Minny, we honourable Gryffindors would never dream of it!" James Potter's voice shouted down the table, causing a few people to giggle. Lily rolled her eyes, hating the arrogant smile that spread across his face.</p><p>"Mr Potter, is it your intention to start the term in negative House Points or shall i take that little outburst as left over energy from the summer?" McGonagall's well trained eyebrow arched dangerously, daring James to go further.</p><p>"Just practicing for Quidditch, Professor. Besides, whatever points i lose, Lancaster and Evans will win back by the end of the day. Won't you, Evans?" James smirked towards Lily, his hazel eyes twinkling with mischief, daring her to answer back. Lily clenched her fist under the table, willing her face to remain impassive. She would have liked nothing more than to wipe that stupid grin from his face with a well-aimed curse, to put him flat on his arse for a change.</p><p>"That may well be Mr Potter, but i would advise you to leave the shouting for the Quidditch Pitch or you may find yourself sitting on the bench. Mr Lancaster, your timetable."</p><p>"Thank you, Professor." The polite and clipped voice of Ryan Lancaster came from behind a red leather-bound book. Lily hadn't even noticed he was sitting a few seats away from her, alone and clearly engrossed in his book. Taking his timetable from McGonagall, he gave it a brief glance before returning to his reading. Lily wondered what complex or rare bits of magic her friend was studying this morning, it was always something interesting.</p><p>"What are you trying to do, Lancaster? Find a spell that turns you straight?" McLaggen laughed down the table, his friends sniggering behind their hands. Lily felt her rage begin to boil.</p><p>"Mr McLaggen, may I remind you, this is your final year at Hogwarts. As a seventh year, and of age, I expect you to show a better example to the younger students, by keeping your immature thoughts in check or you will find yourself in detention." McGonagall snapped, her cheeks turning slightly pink before going to wrangle some first years.</p><p>"He's the one who should be in detention. Either that or the nut house." McLaggen continued, his friends nodding obediently in agreement.</p><p>"If you've got nothing nice to say, why don't you just shut up Douglas? Mind your own business." The words had escaped Lily's mouth before she knew what was happening. The anger inside her burned her lungs like acid and she was aware that a few people, the marauders included were staring at her.</p><p>"A mudblood standing up for a faggot? Merlin, this place is going downhill." A small pregnant pause filled the table, before anarchy erupted.</p><p>"What the fuck did you just call her?" James Potter was on his feet, quickly followed by Sirius and Remus. Lily's stomach turned. That’s all she needed, James Potter placing himself as the prince to her damsel in distress. Well to hell with him, she wasn't a damsel.</p><p>"James, leave it. Come on, we've got Potions." Lily said simply, picking up her bag and nodding at Alice and Ryan to follow.</p><p>"No, what the fuck did you just call her?" James ignored her, his arms folded across his chest as he glared at McLaggen, air puffing through his flared nostrils like an enraged bull. McLaggen deflated slightly before standing to his own feet and meeting James eye to eye.</p><p>"A mudblood, Potter. That’s exactly what she is. And the only reason that little shit-stabber," McLaggen jabbed his finger quickly at Ryan, "wasn't kicked out is because of who his mother is."</p><p>"Alright mate, that's enough." Sirius stood shoulder to shoulder with James, carefully eyeing both of their wand hands.</p><p>"No, it’s not Black. We shouldn't have to share classes with either of them. I heard the muggles aren't too fond of puffs in the first place. What’s your excuse, Evans?"</p><p>"Is there a particular reason you seem to be obsessed with what i do and whom i do it with? Do you find it that titilating?" Ryan stared directly into McLaggen's eyes as he finally stood up from the table, his voice calm but cold and deliberate.</p><p>"Just what exactly do you mean by that?" McLaggen's eyes didn't blink or waver for a single second.</p><p>"I think the gentleman doth protest too much. Is that it McLaggen? You jealous Stebbins got to me first?" Pupils were now craning their necks to see what was going on, as James and Sirius turned to Ryan and then back to McLaggen as his ears turned scarlet.</p><p>"Careful Lancaster, I'd watch that smart mouth if i were you. Could get you into all sorts of trouble." McLaggen seemed to be vibrating with anger; his voice had lowered to guttural whisper. Lily tugged gently at Ryan's sleeve, leading both him and Alice to Potions.</p><p>"Ryan, that was bloody stupid." Alice scolded, biting her lower lip nervously.</p><p>"I thought he was magnificent!" Lily defended, slapping her friend heartily on the back.</p><p>"It was funny but bloody stupid. McLaggen won't forget that in a hurry." Alice explained as they trudged down the slimy cold steps towards the dungeons. The cold air in the sublevels of the castle had caused slippery green moss to begin the form on the walls and floor.</p><p>"I hope he doesn't. Might make him think twice before opening his mouth again." Ryan reasoned, although his eyes looked worried.</p><p>"Evans, wait up!" James called, running to catch up with the trio.</p><p>"Speaking of prats..." Lily rolled her eyes as she turned face James Potter, who was sprinting while trying to keep his balance on the damp floor.</p><p>"Be nice. He stood up for you." Ryan advised, a slightly smirk forming at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>"We'll meet you in class." Alice suggested before winking as she and Ryan entered the classroom.</p><p>"Yes, James?"</p><p>"Just wanted to make sure you were ok." James could barely catch his breath.</p><p>"We're both fine, thank you." Lily said pointedly.</p><p>"McLaggen shouldn't have said that to you, he's a disgrace. Not all of us think like he does."<br/><br/>"Could have fooled me."</p><p>"Whats that supposed to mean?"<br/><br/>"It means you had no issue with the way McLaggen was speaking to Ryan." Lily explained, pretending to check her nails.</p><p>"He didn't call Lancaster a mud--a you-know-what!" James replied hotly, running his fingers through his messy unkempt hair.</p><p>"No but what he was saying to Ryan was just as bad! You can't pretend to be all moral when you'll happily watch someone else get bullied. Not the hero moment you thought it was eh, James?" Lily said as if talking to a small child.</p><p>"Look that was just boys being boys. We all wind each other up. He wasn't bullying Lancaster, he was just--"<br/><br/>"Just what, James?" Lily felt her rage beginning to build again.</p><p>"He was just saying how he felt. At least he's honest." James blurted out quickly. Lily felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water down her back.</p><p>"And was he just being honest about me?" Lily's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"No Evans, look, it’s different. You know it is."</p><p>"No James, it isn't. If you don't know the difference between honesty and hate, you have a problem." Lily smiled as she saw the look of hurt cross over James' face, finally she had said what she meant to say and it had hit him where it hurt. He wasn't flat on his arrogant arse, but this was definitely a close second. James straightened his back and silently walked passed her into the classroom.</p><p>"Ah Miss Evans! I was wondering what was keeping you; I was just about to start." Professor Slughorn chortled as Lily took her spot at the cauldron she shared with Severus. Lily could feel him eyeing her from the side but she kept her eyes fixed on the blackboard.</p><p>"Now everyone, as we are in a bit of a cold snap at the moment and the fact it is time to get ready for OWLs, i thought we would review the Pepper-Up Potion!" Slughorn's voice boomed across the classroom, as he bounced between desks.</p><p>"You have exactly two hours to prepare the potion. Please follow the instructions carefully as a faulty brew can lead to vomiting flames and excessive flatulence. You may begin."</p><p>A collective scrape of stools filled their classroom as students began igniting cauldrons and chopping ingredients. Lily noticed that Alice was stood at a cauldron with Frank and Ryan was issuing short, sharp instructions to Peter Pettigrew who was barely keeping up.</p><p>"So what was all that about at breakfast?" Snape tried to sound nonchalant as he ground cloves into a sticky paste.</p><p>"Just McLaggen being Mclaggen - are you sure we need cloves in this?" Lily squinted over her book, noticing the ingredient wasn't listed.</p><p>"I'm sure. It looked like Potter was causing trouble yet again. Regulus said he heard him shouting."</p><p>"Since when have you been hanging out with Sirius' little brother?"</p><p>"Thats not the point. We need to slice the Girdy roots length ways, not chop them." Snape explained, stirring the cauldron precisely three times clockwise. Lily had always marvelled at his innate mastery at potions.  His books were constantly covered in scribbles, correcting instructions, adding to them. He had even crossed out entire potion recipes and written them out again on the end pages. Lily knew she was no slouch when it came to Potions, she loved the various broths and brews that could cure the sick, induce love or euphoria, change someone’s luck or kill them within seconds. Potions took work. It took concentration. It wasn't as easy as waving a wand, or saying the right incantation. It took blood, sweat and tears. Snape, her lonely little friend since before their first year was the only person in the class that seemed to understand that. She loved to watch him mix a potion while he kept up with their conversation, she felt like she was watching a conductor guide a symphony. He never missed a beat, he was always three steps ahead. However, Lily noticed that his shoulders seemed more hunched than before the summer and his eyes now had dark rings under them. Puberty had hit all of her classmates like a ton of bricks over the summer, to varying degrees of success, but Severus seemed to be getting smaller and gaunt.</p><p>"James was standing up for me actually. McLaggen decided to serve breakfast with a side of racial* and homophobic slurs." Lily explained, carefully lowering her voice so no one could easedrop. She noticed a few people were casting glances her way and talking behind their cauldrons. Great. The talk of the school. Again.</p><p>"I see." Snape said simply, before adding precisely three drops of dragon's blood into the cauldron which caused it to turn from a murky blue into a shimmering yellow. Lily noticed her friend hadn't bothered to defend her or Ryan. He hadn't seemed shocked or disgusted at what had happened, but merely as a usual part of everyday life. Perhaps, Lily thought that was closer to the truth, she and Ryan would always been in the minority of wizard life, and raging against that fact would only make her miserable. Maybe James and Severus had a point.</p><p>"Excellent! Excellent!" Slughorn praised as he dipped a teapsoon into their cauldron some time later. He slurped the potion and smiled as thick white steam shot out of his ears.<br/>"I daresay that would secure you both an Outstanding come July, the cloves were such a nice touch. It tends to help with the heartburn that can occur because of the dragon's blood. Take 10 house points each!" Slughorn explained to the rest of the class as they began to clear away their belongings. Lily had to stifle a laugh as she watched Ryan drinking a pint of water as fast as he could. Peter had apparently read that the three drops of dragon's blood was actually <em>thirteen</em> drops of dragon's blood. Slughorn had reasoned that it was perhaps best if in future Ryan either work alone or be partnered elsewhere, as his potion work had never been so abysmal. Sirius and James had laughed hysterically, confident that their thick, pink concoction was of course, perfect, with minimal effort.</p><p>"I've got Charms with the Ravenclaws next, see you at Lunch?" Lily offered, while packing away her ingredients.</p><p>"Maybe, I’ve got to see some friends." Severus countered, his cheeks turning a light pink.</p><p>"OI! Come on Lancaster! Time to redeem yourself! You know the Ravenclaws and Flitwick are taking bets to see who can beat you this year!" James' voice rang through the dungeon, as he swung his arm over Ryan's shoulders. Perhaps he was capable of listening to Lily after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2! I definitely enjoyed writing it, although i only stuck to half of my notes - i seem to have a habit of changing locations a lot in my notes!</p><p>Please comment, kudos and bookmark - we writers thrive and feed on them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tea and Quidditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>September 1975 <br/><br/></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Even a man who is pure of heart,</p><p>and says his prayers by night,</p><p>may become a wolf,</p><p>when the wolfbane blooms,</p><p>and the Autumn moon is bright."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The early morning sunlight threw itself across Remus Lupin's eyes. The desire to bury himself deep within the stinking rags around him and protect his now human skin against the bitter cold was overpowering. The sound of birds tweeting merrily as they went about their morning chores filled the empty space. This was the moment which always pervaded his mind after a transformation. In the second between wolf and wizard, between nonexistence and actuality the wolf was bound once again within its living cell of flesh and bone, always waiting, always hungry, but jailed beneath a human face until the full moon rose again. It was as if time, for a prolonged moment stood perfectly still as the wolf departed and Remus Lupin returned, before the pain.</p><p>The pain always began in his fingers. His nails, which less than 24 hours ago had been clipped and clean, were now snapped completely, replaced by solid clumps of blood which vibrated with itchy infection. Remus pushed on the palms of his hands to prop himself up, careful not to touch the ends of his fingers for fear he might pass out from the pain. He cradled his dishevelled hands into his chest, as the pain, as it always did, spread across his body.</p><p>Remus tried to scream as the pain reached his broken rib cage, but was silenced as the pain spread to his freshly broken jaw. The tweeting in his ears became a high pitch ring. The ever comforting darkness consumed him as he passed out. Remus and darkness were now old friends, and embraced each other as though no time had passed. Remus hoped, as the burning, itching pain bore down into his brain that the darkness would one day swallow him totally, with no journey back into consciousness.</p><p>Remus' mind drifted, as minds tend to do, within the darkness. Flashes, as quick as lighting danced within his mind. The smell and feel of the forest beneath him as his friends, the Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail tried to keep up. The cold spray of the lake, as he lapped to catch his breath, the soft whistle of the trees melted within the scratching and scurrying of the insects deep within forest.</p><p>
  <em>Mmmmter ooooopin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mmmmmmmmter loooooopin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>mmmmiissssster LOOOOPIN</em>
</p><p>These sounds within the darkness were recognisable. Remus wanted to pull away from them, to sink deeper into the painless shadows but felt he could not.</p><p>"Mr Lupin, can you hear me?" The soft voice of Poppy Pomfrey repeated as she draped a hot wet towel across Remus' forehead.</p><p>"Don't worry, I’m alive." Remus replied, as he barely managed to open one eye. The pounding inside his head wanted to pull him back into the darkness, encouraging him to hide from the pain and noise, to escape the inevitable crash of shame upon his pathetic shoulders.</p><p>"I can see that you're alive, but I’ve been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes! Honestly between you and those friends of yours I’m going to go grey by the time I’m forty!"</p><p>"At least you'll have fun stories to tell the children Poppy." Remus attempted to laugh as the darkness retreated to the corners of his eyes, but the pain in his legs laughed harder.</p><p>"Please stay still Remus, I haven't finished healing you yet. Thank Merlin I healed your jaw before you woke up." And so began another monthly ritual, a well-trained wand swept over Remus's naked body, bones snapped into place, nails were regrown and cuts were sealed. The pain retreated like a wounded animal, deep inside Remus' mind. If the pain was denied its pound of flesh, it would take payment in the subconscious.</p><p>"I'll leave you alone to get dressed," Poppy, as she always did, pointed to a pile of clothes, folded neatly upon a destroyed dressing table, "Then you can take a potion for the pain before breakfast." Poppy, clipped and ever efficient swept from the room, her grey cloak damp and trailing behind her leaving thick watermarks upon the floor.</p><p>Remus stood shakily to his feet, anticipating his legs collapsing beneath him, even though they never did. The morning after the first transformation of the school year always was a shock to Remus. At Hogwarts, Remus had Poppy Promfrey, a dab hand at healing the teenage werewolf. At home, although his father was no slouch when it came to tending to his son, the morning after was always more severe. Remus silently wondered if it was the sorrow in his father’s eyes which made it worse, the look of guilt…and something else…perhaps disgust? Or fear? Poppy never looked at him that way, she ran the morning routine like a military general, albeit with a soft hand. Her eyes didn’t brim with unshed tears or revulsion, but sparkled with empathy. Remus didn’t honestly know which one was worse.</p><p>The cool splash of water against his face numbed his cheeks as Remus finally assessed the damage in a cracked and filthy mirror on the wall. An angry red scar was already forming along his jawline. His skin had faded into a chalky white, the only colour being the deep purple circles beneath his eyes. Remus quickly rinsed the congealed blood from his newly grown nails and swept a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to tame it. His eyes stung as the deep bruising on his ribs groaned in protest. Remus stared into his own eyes as the tears began to creep down his face, leaving tracks on his dirty cheeks. The pain or darkness would be better than the tears. They came in droplets and rose into a tide of grief. Remus sobbed as he stared into his own contaminated image, the memories of last night with his friends offering little warmth his soul. Remus snatched up the painkilling potion and emptied it onto the floor, where it sizzled and smoked as it hit a puddle of Remus’ own urine. He would take the pain of his body as penance for his malformed being.</p><p>“Remus, Is everything alright?” Poppy called up the stairs, her voice warm with concern.</p><p>“I’m fine, nearly ready.” Remus replied, clenching his jaw so she wouldn’t hear the last of his tears. It was bad enough so saw him naked once a month covered in his own blood, shit and piss, she would never see him cry. No one ever would.</p><p>“Well come along then, best get you in the warm. I’m sure those friends of yours are waiting for your help plan their next big prank.” Poppy half laughed as Remus finally made his way downstairs.</p><p>“Quidditch Try-outs today Poppy, all the staff can sleep soundly in their beds tonight. The Marauders are well distracted, for now at least.” Remus still felt strange after all these years by calling the matron by her first name, but she had insisted that during wolf time, she was Poppy, not Madame Pomfrey. Remus supposed that once you had peeled a naked teenage werewolf off the floor, formalities didn’t really make any sense.</p><p>“Well if you’re going to the try-outs, wrap up warmly. This blasted cold won’t do you any favours while you’re still healing. Now off to breakfast!” Poppy instructed as she walked off towards the greenhouses, no doubt to enjoy an early morning cup of tea with Professor Sprout before they joined the rest of the staff.  </p><p>"Moony! Finally, what kept you?" James Potter's voice echoed through the nearly empty great hall, his usual exuberance only slightly marred by his tired eyes.</p><p>"Been having your wicked way with Madame Pomfrey?" Sirus smiled, handing Remus a steaming cup of tea.</p><p>"Oh yes, between Poppy and McGonogall, i'm quite the busy boy these days." Remus retored, before gulping his tea down in one go. The scent of the english breakfast leaves filled Remus' nostrils and a soothing heat bloomed into his chest. It reminded Remus of home, and the fact his mother was convinced that no problem, no matter how big or small was unsurmountable when armed with a cup of tea and some rich chocolate. A werewolf who drank tea and saved cocker spaniels, Remus mused.</p><p>"Poppy <em>and</em> McGonogall! Lupin you old dog! Shagging about like a wolf with two d--"</p><p>"Padfoot!" Remus warned, conscious that the few students that were in the Great Hall could hear them.</p><p>"Fair play Moony," Sirus softened and looked penetratingly into Remus' eyes, the dark pools of onyx seemed to bore into Remus's soul and he felt himself blush, "How was it this morning?" Everything alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Few broken ribs...broken jaw...Nothing Poppy couldn't mend." Remus explained, finally dropping his gaze from the intense look Sirius was giving him.</p><p>"Doesn't sound too clever at all mate. If you weren't so pig-headed we could have stopped you hurting yourself." James slid a toasted bacon sandwich towards Remus and poured him another cup of tea.</p><p>"I've told you all one hundred times. I appreciate you all transforming and keeping me company during the night but you can't sleep in the shreiking shack with me afterwards. I've got to have some privacy, you know."</p><p>"Its not like i'm eager to see your pasty arse first thing of a morning Moony, but lets face it sharing a dormitory we've all seen eachother naked at some point anyway. Don't you remember that time you walked in on James with that copy of PlayWizard?" Sirius smiled, his eyes sparkling with mischief.</p><p>"I've managed to block it entirely from my memory," Remus smirked, "But those last couple of hours. You don't know what its like. I just need to be alone, i don't want any of you seeing me like that." Remus was surprised at how easily the truth had fallen from his lips.</p><p>"Well Moony, if you ever change your mind, we don't mind a few more hours making you chase us through the forest."</p><p>"James you look as if you haven't slept!"</p><p>"We haven't," Sirius laughed, "Peter has been snoring to high heaven since we got back, so we decided to talk tactics until breakfast."</p><p>"Ah yes, the Quidditch Tryouts, nervous Padfoot?"</p><p>"Nervous? Me? How dare you suggest such a thing Moony!"</p><p>"You should be Pads; bit of nerves isn't always a bad thing. You and Nick have got some competition this year." James explained, spearing a sausage with his fork and brandishing it in front of Sirius’s face.</p><p>"Not exactly a guarantee that you'll make the team either, Prongs. Especially if Evans is there with Remus, pulling your already limited focus." Sirius replied, before snatching the sausage and shoving the whole thing into his mouth.</p><p>"That’s duelling talk."</p><p>"Anytime Prongs, anytime." <br/><br/>Remus smiled to himself as his best friends continued to trade barbs at each other, each insult getting louder and more extravagant until all three were in hysterics. Warm tears ran freely from Remus’ eyes as his laughter filled the hall. The darkness and pain were forced temporarily into retreat, as they always were by the warmth of his friends.</p><p>
  <strong>*-*-*-*</strong>
</p><p>Later that morning, as the frost had finally melted and the castle was abuzz with its usual Sunday activity, Remus Lupin sat in the Quidditch stands with Lily and Ryan waiting patently for the flying to start. Lily had the good sense to bring a thermos of tea and Ryan had wordlessly conjured small jars of blue flames which floated in the air in front of them.</p><p>"Remind me again, why am i here?" Lily asked, her hands shaking as she handed the boys a cup each.</p><p>"Because you like the sight of James all sweaty and competitive?" Remus took the cup greatfully.</p><p>"Who like the sight of James all sweaty and competitive?" Sirius flew into view and hovered in front of them in the stands.</p><p>"Who doesn't like the sight of James all sweaty and competitive?" Ryan's smirked, his eyebrow arching as he met Sirius' eyes.</p><p>"Lancaster! I thought you only had eyes for me?" Sirius pouted as James and Nick flew up to the stands.</p><p>"You and Lancaster? About time Padfoot, always had my suspicions, " James laughed as he slapped his friend on the back, "Alright, Evans?"</p><p>Remus heard the slight hope in his voice, not matter how nonchalant James tried to seem. The marauders had talked at length about Lily Evans since she had told James off. As all good friends would, they nodded in his agreement, fumed at the sheer gall of her words, commiserated about James' hurt pride until finally, as with most conversations which revolved around James and Lily, the gang had agreed that she was right and James was wrong. Remus noticed that James especially had made a concerted effort to be nicer to Ryan, including being the one to invite him to the try-outs. Remus hated to admit that this sometimes transparent attempt to win Lily's favour seemed too obvious, but then again, James never did anything without being obvious.</p><p>"Not bad, bit cold for flying isn't it?"</p><p>"We'll sharp warm up once the balls are in the air!" James stated confidently, before the group burst into laughter causing him to blush a deep shade of crimson.</p><p>"Oh Prongs you are priceless!" Sirius had doubled over onto his broomstick, and struggled to breath between guffaws.</p><p>"Come on, we best get started before McLaggen shits himself with anticipation." James tried to recover as he eyes the waiting players on the ground.</p><p>"Honestly James, you've got to learn to think before you speak," Nick smiled, trying to keep his face straight, "Lancaster, James says you might be able to help with something?"</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah, Beaumont here is going to be kicked off the team before he even gets on it if McGonagall has her way.” James nodded seriously, as if the thought of being forced out of Quidditch was a particularly solemn matter. Remus supposed that to James, it probably was.</p><p>“What can I do? I’m not very good at Quidditch, or flying for that matter.” Ryan stated simply as he cleaned his glasses with the hem of his sleeve. Remus noted that Ryan always seemed surprised to be included or asked anything by his peers. To professors, he spoke with the confidence and maturity of a wizard far beyond his years, but to his contemporaries he seemed insulated and shy. Lily and Remus had discussed that they both noticed that Ryan had lost a lot of weight since the start of the year, and his naturally pale skin seemed gaunter and chalk white.</p><p>“It’s not flying I need help with to be honest,” Nick raked his hand through his long dark hair and averted his eyes, “It’s my Charm work. If I don’t improve by the first Hogsmeade trip, I’m spending the entire season sitting in the library.”</p><p>“Yeah so we all thought, you could be his tutor part time or something, you’d be doing us a massive favour.” Sirius explained, his eyes taking on that puppy dog hopefulness that always made Remus cave into whatever he wanted.</p><p>“There is no greater honour than helping your house win the cup!” James declared.</p><p>“I’ll be tutoring Nick in Charms, James. I’m not preparing him for war.” Ryan stated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“So, you’ll do it then?” Nick looked up sheepishly, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.</p><p>“Of course I will. Its revision at the end of the day and with OWLs coming up it can’t do any harm, can it?”</p><p>“Just go easy on me Lancaster, not all of us have a big brain like yours, especially when I’ve taken a few bludgers to the head. I’ll see you after try-outs in the tower?”</p><p>“You two can arrange it then, come on, we’ve got to start.” James said before all three of them sped towards the goalposts.</p><p>Remus watched with fascination as his friends soared across the pitch. Sirius looped the loop and laughed as he belted a Bludger with all his might. Diving and climbing, Sirius turned into the wind as effortlessly as a swooping bird. Remus felt a pull in his stomach as Sirius broke into a steep dive, only to pull up at the last second and send a Bludger hurtling towards the opposite side of the pitch. A crowd of girls in the stands whooped and cheered their vapid fawning over Padfoot stuck deeply into nerves. The dormant wolf inside him growled as a realisation struck Remus with the force of a thunderbolt.</p><p><em>Oh shit.</em> Remus thought to himself, as he started to feel hot beneath his collar and robes.</p><p>A tea drinking, cocker-spaniel-saving werewolf with a crush on one of his best friends.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIIIIT!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all - i am so so so sorry for how late this chapter is! Honestly between Chapter 2, we had Christmas, New Year and now another month is upon us! I can only ask a genuine plea for forgiveness.<br/>I truly intended to blast through a few chapters in December and start a bi-weekly chapter post in January. But my uncle contracted the-virus-which-shall-not-be-named and as a cancer survivor its been very touch and go. But he is fine! I got promoted at the start of January and to be perfectly honest my head has been elsewhere. The simple fact of the matter is, you all deserve better and i can only say i'm sorry. I hope i've made up for it by trying my very best with this chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>